


We Got A Vision Got Me On A Mission

by angelsfallingdeancatch, astrid_lee20



Series: Six Different Ways [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_lee20/pseuds/astrid_lee20
Summary: Richie needs to work on his material but Eddie wants attention. They compromise.Poly!Loser's Verse Six Different Ways
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, mentions of other relationships - Relationship
Series: Six Different Ways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	We Got A Vision Got Me On A Mission

Richie was so fucking tired of typing. He wracked his brain for any creativity and got static. He groaned and kicked his legs out from under him, glancing sideways at Eddie, who was trying very hard to pretend to not be squirming and staring at him. He’d been doing it for hours and Richie was tired of waiting for him to speak up. “Come here, Eds,” he instructed, holding his hand out to him, giving him a tired smile. “Do you want attention? But you’re afraid of being loud?” He knew Eddie had some insecurities about how often he spoke, but Richie loved literally everything that came out of Eddie’s mouth. He wanted to show him that.

Eddie immediately dove into Richie's lap, cuddling up to his boyfriend. He didn't need to be told twice. He nodded shyly, gently pushing Richie's computer way. "Didn't want to disturb you, you were working so hard."

Richie rubbed his eyes and held Eddie close. “Gonna have to keep working, but I can hold you like this if you want, honey.” Eddie wiggled and Richie kissed him. “Or is there something else you wanted to do, sugar?”

Eddie blushed. "Wanted to...keep you warm." He finally said, playing with Richie's shirt. "You know. With my mouth."

Richie exhaled sharply and tightened his hold around Eddie’s back and shoulders. He had thought about doing that, sometimes, but he hadn’t wanted Eddie to think it was degrading or something, so he hadn’t brought it up. “You’d like that, baby boy? Being with me like that while I work?” Richie kissed his cheek. “I love you, you know that, right, doll?”

"Yeah, baby, I'd like that." He hadn't meant to snoop, but he'd borrowed Richie's computer one night in a blind panic to make sure his Google Docs had saved his work when his laptop unexpectedly rebooted in the middle of an assignment, and, well, a porn tab was up. And ever since, he had been interested. In receiving or giving. But tonight, he was very interested in giving. He'd missed Richie, especially his cock, and Richie looked so stressed he wanted to help. Eddie nodded, wiggling at being called  _ doll _ . He'd forgotten how much he liked that. "I love you too, Richie. So much. Just want you to feel good."

Richie let his head rest on Eddie’s shoulder for a few more moments, content to just be happy with his best friend. He pulled back a little and dipped Eddie’s head so he’d look at him. “I want you to feel good, too.” He watched him for a moment, gauging. “Let’s get you some pillows so you're comfy, okay?” He stood and swooped up Eddie as he went, carrying him into Mike’s study room.    


Mike gave them a smile and raised his eyebrow. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Richie winked at him. “Mind if we borrow some pillows? Don’t wanna run upstairs.” 

Mike rolled his eyes but chucked some at them. “You’re lazy, Tozier!” He cried after them as they teetered out the door.

Eddie's face did not leave Richie's neck. He was sure his face was about to burn off, and although he shouldn't be embarrassed about being sexual with Richie around one of their other boyfriends, he couldn't help but feel a little ashamed for wanting to do this. What did that say about him? He watched as Richie set the pillows down and quietly settled on them as Richie sat back down, and he made quick work of pulling Richie's dick out of his sweatpants even with shaky hands. He closed his eyes for a minute, steadied his breathing, and leaned forward to take Richie in his mouth, going down as far as he could. His cheek rested against the soft fabric of Richie's pants, and he gave a tentative suck around Richie's cock.

Richie could feel Eddie’s nervousness and laid a hand on top of his head, tugging his hair to ground him. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, honey. Mike loves you.” He let his fingers play a bit with Eddie’s hair. “You don’t gotta make my dick hard, Eds. I’m glad I get to spend time with you while I work.” He hoped he was helping, because he loved anything Eddie would give him.

Eddie relaxed, just lazily keeping Richie's cock warm. He wrapped his arms around his waist, humming at his boyfriend's words. He squeezed him a little, trying to convey that he loved him, missed him.

Richie was getting a little emotional and he shook his head at himself. He felt held and safe, in an odd way, and very close to Eddie’s...like presence? His aura? Richie didn’t know but he liked it. He pet Eddie’s head, to ground Eddie and comfort himself while he worked. Eddie holding him made him feel loved, and this was so intimate. Sometimes, Richie needed to do something with his mouth but didn’t know what. Maybe this was a good alternative. “You’re so good, Eds, my good baby.” He shifted his papers so he could continue to edit. “I’d read you some jokes but I don’t want you to choke laughing.”

Eddie wanted to bite back with "I wouldn't laugh, asshole," just to be ornery, but he was a little thankful his mouth was too full to do that. He knew Richie got really insecure about that, and he didn't want to hurt his feelings. He pulled one hand back and gave Richie's thigh a soft squeeze, rubbing his thumb against him to soothe the nerves he could feel radiating off him. He hummed a little, as if to say "Go on."

Richie found that he had been right, this was so fucking good. “My manager keeps pushing me to write jokes that I don’t like,” he murmured, frowning at his papers. “He even sent me some examples.” He cleared his throat to imitate a very annoying deep man’s voice. “How do you annoy your girlfriend during sex? You call her.” He rolled his eyes and cupped Eddie’s cheek. “What do you do when your dishwasher stops working? You hit her—oooookay.” He steamed. He crumpled up the papers and slammed them into the trash can. Fuck that guy. “I should get a new manager,” he sighed.

Eddie pulled off for a moment, looking up at Richie with a raised brow and drool falling down his chin. "Fuck, yes, you need a new manager." He was enraged. Who the fuck would say shit like that? It immediately made him think of Beverly; no one should be talked to that way, but if anyone treated her that way? Or any of his partners, for that matter? He'd destroy them. And he didn't like how it sounded coming out of Richie's mouth. "Your stuff is funny. His stuff is just mean. Fuck what he wants." He moved back, taking Richie's cock back in his mouth, blushing a little when he reached for Richie's hand and pulled it to his cheek, wanting him to hold it again. He liked how that had felt.

Richie dropped his other hand and cradled Eddie’s face between his fingers. “Don’t worry, honey, I’ll call him. I can’t...I won’t say things like that. I wanna make silly jokes about how good my life is with you all.” He ran his thumbs along Eddie’s jaw. “I like feeling my cock in your mouth, that I can touch the outline with my hands.

Eddie wiggled, blushing harder at that. He felt himself grow hard--he didn't realize how much he would like this. Richie's voice was always so sexy when he was turned on, but this was very different. It wasn't teasing, wasn't even exactly turned on. Just very gentle, like he felt very good. And Eddie liked that he could make him feel that way.

“You feel good, too,” he gathered from Eddie’s wiggling. “What if, next time, we get a vibrator for you to sit on, and a plug? So you know who owns you? So you feel good?” He kept his voice even, like he was just throwing out ideas. He began jotting down some joke ideas. “I think you’re my muse.”

"Mmhmm," Eddie pleaded around his cock, wiggling a little more when Richie started to write. He was Richie's muse? That was a high honor. And fuck did he want to be owned. Next time, he'd have to wear his collar, too.

“Maybe I’ll tie your arms around my waist, so you can only hump your little pillow.” Richie gently tugged Eddie’s head down a little farther, slowly until his nose pressed into his happy trail. He held his hand there to keep him that close, and to keep him feeling paid attention to. He wrote for a bit, letting his thumb play with Eddie’s pouting lower lip. “I can feel how much you're drooling,” he said, casual. “Do you want me to clean you up? I want you to be comfortable, honey.”

Eddie sank down further on Richie's cock at the idea of being tied up. Fuck, he liked the idea of that, too. He hummed in the negative, surprised at how filthy he wanted this to be. He wanted Richie to know how much he had drooled over his cock over the years. This was just the tip of the iceberg.

Richie swore and tightened his grip on Eddie’s hair. “Eddie doesn’t want to be clean? You must be having such a good time.” He sounded in awe, even to him. “Think about your mouth sometimes, when I’m working, but every time I come home it’s always better than I remembered.”

Eddie whimpered at that, trying to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Shit. He reached up and took Richie's hand in his, lacing their fingers together to keep it out of his hair, but still stay connected. He knew how much of a turn on hair pulling was for Richie, but he was conflicted on how much he liked it. But he was enjoying himself, and did not want to come off of Richie's cock for a while.

Richie got the picture and smoothed Eddie’s hair down in apology and let him hold his hand to his head. “I just want you to feel so good, all the time, and I want you to know how much I...treasure you, that you’re so important to me.” He cock had finally calmed down a little and was only half chub inside Eddie’s mouth. “I’m gonna do this for you, too, okay? While you study, if you think I won’t mess you up.”

Eddie cried at that immediately. He was treasured? He knew that, deep in his heart. Knew just how much Richie loved him. But it was another thing to hear it straight from his mouth. He hummed appreciatively at the idea of Richie doing this for him, and was able to hold on for about another ten minutes before pulling back, having to take a deep breath and swipe tears away from his eyes, drool from his lips.

Richie dropped to his knees and cooed at Eddie sweetly. “Are you okay, love bug?” He helped Eddie clean up his face and massaged Eddie’s jaw. “You were so good, so good,” he whispered, pulling Eddie close to him. “Let’s go take care of you, let’s give you a bath.”

"Please, Rich," Eddie begged, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck as the other stood and pulled him up into his arms. He laid his head on Richie's shoulder, eyes closed as his boyfriend walked him to their bathroom.

Richie closed their door and patted over to the tub. He turned it on while he sang quietly to Eddie. He felt...blessed. He knew that was so dramatic, but the fact that Eddie would let him take care of him like this meant everything to Richie. He placed Eddie into the tub and kissed his head. “Can I join you?”

Eddie nodded, and when Richie stepped in, he immediately laid against his chest, looking up at Richie and studying his face for a long moment. "I love you," he finally said, doe eyes holding Richie's gaze. "You know that, right? So much. I always have loved you."

Richie smiled and arms draped over Eddie’s chest and arms. “I’ve always loved you, too. Probably since we were six.” He snorted today himself. “I told my dad I was gonna marry you because you were pretty and shared some of your fish crackers. He said I was very resolute about it.”

Eddie blushed, and kissed him quickly. "I thought you were pretty, too. Had never seen anyone so pretty, besides Bill. I told my mom that you were pretty and I thought she was going to smack me." He giggled a little to himself, before looking back up at Richie with a soft smile on his face. "You wanted to marry me, huh?"

Richie frowned at the mention of Sonia but chose to ignore it. He ducked his head, a little shy. “Yeah, I was a goner when I saw you in your orange overalls.” He looked at Eddie and blushed. “I...still do, you know.”

"Maybe I wanna marry you, too." Eddie whispered, kissing him softly, having grimaced a little at the mention of the horrid orange overalls. "Edward Tozier. Hm. I like the sound of that."

Richie gaped at him, silent for once. He closed his mouth and then opened it again. “I could be Richie Kaspbrak, or we would be millennial and hyphenate, you don’t gotta be a Tozier.” He blushed deeply.

Eddie turned, cupping Richie's cheeks and rubbing his nose against Richie's. "I want to be a Tozier. I don't want anything to do with Kaspbrak. Don't want you to have to deal with it, either."

Richie’s heart was going to beat out of his chest he was sure of it. “I want that, for you to be Eddie Tozier.” He let a giddy smile take over his face. “Eddie Tozier.”

Eddie kissed at his grin, although it was difficult as he was smiling so much his cheeks hurt. "Can't wait to say that when I pick up the phone."

“Fuck, babe,” Richie whispered, starting to get choked up. “I want that, so bad,” he gave Eddie a bashful grin at being so emotional.

"I'll have to start doing it now, then. Unofficially official." He pulled Richie in for a long kiss, shivering as the bathwater had grown cold.

Richie sniffed, overwhelmed with how in love he was. “Unofficially official,” he agreed, helping Eddie stand and beginning to dry him off. “Well, Mr. Eds Tozier, wanna get tucked into bed with me?”

Eddie leaned against him, nodding into his shoulder as he was dried. "Yeah, want cuddles. Love you."

“And I love you, love,” he cooed, and jumped into the bed with Eddie on top of him. “You can be my blanket!”

Eddie laughed, giggling as they got settled. He caged Richie in and pulled the covers over both of them, snuggling against Richie. "I'm not warm enough for that," he insisted as he kissed down Richie's throat. "But I'll happily lay here."

Richie chuckled and poked at Eddie’s side. “Mr. Furnace isn’t warm enough?” He teased as he helped tuck them into the covers and pulled the blankets all cutely over Eddie’s shoulders and neck. “My cute little burrito!”

Eddie let out a laugh, jolting at Richie's ticklish poke. He rolled his eyes a little but cuddled close. "Yeah, your little burrito." He kissed Richie's face, just enjoying being able to love on him.

**Author's Note:**

> During Year One (Same Six Different Ways Inside Your Heart).
> 
> Please comment and like if you can! We wanna know what you think. Follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch. 
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr. 
> 
> Song Title is 'Can't Explain It' by CHIKA (go listen to her she's amazing).


End file.
